Boughs of Holly
by Gus The Moose
Summary: Someone has hung a sprig of mistletoe in the office. Crews has to decide what to do when he and Reese get caught in a moment underneath it. Crews/Reese.


**Author's Notes:** Around Christmas, I let people request fic from me as Christmas gifts. Someone requested: Crews/Reese & mistletoe. It turned into some typical cute fluff.

* * *

><p>"Crews, let's go." Reese's tone was commanding, but Charlie didn't move. Just a second ago he heard the whole Robbery-Homicide office hold its breath. He had heard the sudden stillness in the office, the sudden silence of people expecting something. Pelican Bay had sounded like that right before the riots. The sound, or lack of it, made him freeze and now was making him wait.<p>

There was a reason for that sound. Something set it off, something always set it off and as he scanned the office looking for the cause Reese came to stand in front of him.

"Did you forget your apple at your desk?" She looked up at him, arms crossed over her chest, hip cocked so that her gun stood out. The office didn't go quiet but they were all watching, apparently waiting for something.

It wasn't unusual for them to be watched. The other detectives had watched him very closely when he first re-joined the force. They still did, just not as closely as they once did. He was used to the pressure being less.

"Hey, Crews, you with me?"

He looked down at Reese, who was starting to get that concerned look on her face. That's when he saw it. Tidwell for just a second looked up, above their heads. Charlie cocked his and looked up. There was a sprig of mistletoe hanging above them. Someone had strategically placed it right in the path towards the garage. The whole office had noticed, except them, but Charlie always noticed changes.

"Crews!"

He felt a brief internal struggle take place and then lost it. He grabbed Reese, breaking their no touching rule and kissed her. She had surprisingly soft lips, ones that gave in when he pressed against them. She was delighted to find she had cheery lip gloss on tonight. He got a fist in his stomach for his brief taste, but only pointed up before she could ask him the inevitable what the hell.

Reese glared at him, shook her head and stomped away. Charlie reached up and pulled the mistletoe down. He tucked it into the pocket of his coat, looked at the office and shrugged, then followed his partner out to the car. Reese stood by the car, glaring and waiting.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Reese asked.

"It's a holiday tradition, Reese. I was just…"

"Bullshit." She glared at him. "Don't try that crap with me, Crews."

It was true. He couldn't get away with fake excuses like that with Reese. She knew him too well. He shrugged. "It wasn't Zen."

"At least you got that right."

Hiding his attraction to Reese was much harder after Roman. Everyone had figured it out, just as they did. He was usually better at keeping it underneath the Zen. The problem was, he actually wasn't. He had slept with his ex-wife, kept bothering her until she gave in and then when it wasn't the same he left her. He slept with countless easy women just because he could. His Zen teachings just couldn't get him past that little hang up.

With Reese, though, it was deeper, stronger. Reese was his partner, someone he trusted with his life and should respect her deeply. He did, he wouldn't want anyone else as a partner but the attraction just got under his skin sometimes, made him want to touch and taste, take and give. And Reese, well, Reese was still dealing with it. It made him impatient sometimes, when the Zen wasn't enough.

She paced a few steps then turned to face him. "You did that because Tidwell was watching."

"The whole office was watching," he pointed out, hunching his shoulders. He recognized the tone Reese was using now. He was in trouble.

"And you thought it would be a good idea to kiss me."

He couldn't help it. He smiled a little. "I always think it's a good idea to kiss you."

"Crews."

He reached into his coat and pulled out the fake piece of mistletoe. He set it down on top of the car then braced his arms on it, trapping Reese between them.

"_Crews_." There was even more warning in Reese's tone this time, but he ignored it. He knew how to read her poker face. Under that anger, there was fear and excitement.

He knew Reese as well as she knew him and knew she wanted it just as bad as he did. He was just more willing to take advantage, to ignore the fear and go full steam ahead. One little kiss in the office wasn't enough.

"Cameras can't see us. You always park in a blind spot." He pressed in close, catching their hips together. He forgot how small Reese could be, her presence often overwhelmed him. "Thanks."

"No problem," she said softly and licked her lips.

He smiled, one of those smiles only Reese could get out of him then leaned down and kissed her again. This time she kissed him back. He savored the feel of that, the simple pleasure of having Reese kiss him back. Then he pressed her against the car, felt the softness and strength of her against him fully.

She slid her hand into his hair, tipped and guided him to the best way to kiss her. He let her lead because Reese always knew the way until finally they both drew back. This time she took the mistletoe and put it in her pocket.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"For later," she said simply. "Now, get in the car and start looking like a cop instead of an idiot."

"Sure thing, Reese."


End file.
